


The Little Things Give You Away

by mayathedaydreamer



Series: Vices and Virtues [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dancer AU, Gaslighting, minor abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer





	The Little Things Give You Away

Ridge rubbed his head annoyedly after getting his dance shoes tied. He glanced up to see Lalna talking with Nano. Once in a while she giggled causing Lalna to grin widely. Since the time he'd been there and been his partner he couldn't get Lalna to smile like that.

The older woman clapped twice and the room fell silent.

"Alright my pupils as I mentioned at Yesterday's practice my husband has fallen ill. After some talk with him and a few others I have decided to step down and retire." Instantly there was a murmur of whispers. The woman raised a hand to quiet them down once again. "I have found the person stepping in for me. As of today Ridgedog will be your instructor." He looked up to see everyone staring at him. He gave a small shy wave.

"Why him?" Came a voice he barely recognized.

"Alex you've only just begun this class so you wouldn't know. Ridgedog is my longest and most decorated dancer student from my school. He has an award in every dance that we teach and so I believe he is the ideal person to take my place." The older woman responded causing Ridge to smile touched by her words. He looked to see the newer dancer frown at the answer crossing his arms as the blond with him seemed to try to shrink away.

"Now I hope to see you all at the competition in a few weeks." The woman said waving to them heading for the door a good chunk of the students softly clapped for her as she exited.

Ridge stood up moving to the front of the class. The stares seemed to follow him.

"This isn't changing much. We will still be working on the chosen dances for the next competition. If you haven't put down which dance you will be doing then come see me. Everyone else pair up and start coming up with song ideas," Ridge said his voice gaining a confidence he'd almost forgotten.

The pairs split off except for Lalna who hung around Nano and Honeydew. Ridge noticed the new man who'd spoken up grab the blond by his wrist dragging him up to the front. Ridge looked down at the clipboard he'd been given.

"Ah Strife and you must be our new dancer Parvis." He said slowly his voice steady. "So which dance will it be Strife the Quick-Step again? Or did you take her advice on the Charleston?"

"We're doing the Tango." Parvis spoke up far to sharply for Ridge's liking. "Right? Strifey?"

"Uh...yeah. The tango." Will said looking away. A slight flash of a blond man solemnly following a woman stung his head.

"The tango? That's unusual for you Will. And quite a difficult dance for new comers. If you're looking for that kind spice how about the samba?" Ridge suggested.

"No we decided on the tango and that's what we're going to do." Parvis said never losing the sharp pep in his voice.

"Ok" Ridge said calmly grabbing his pencil from the clipboard. "If you two have a song you can work over in Lalna and my old corner. I'll have an eye out if you need me." He said writing a couple notes down. Parvis nodded before dragging Will behind him.

Ridge slowly moved through the different pairs to check up on progress ignoring the glares from his partner Lalna. As he spoke to Nano he heard soft thud in the corner of the room. Quickly he turned to see Will laying on the ground Parvis now loudly laughing next to him.

Ridge swiftly moved to them causing Parvis' laughter to die down.

"What happened over here?"

"Oh it's nothing Strifey tripped over my leg and fell." Parvis said quickly. "Right Strifey?"

At this point the blond man was sitting up as he nodded to Parvis.

"Oh. Is that right? Now if my memory serves me the tango is all about the man holding the woman up. Alex are you dancing as the dipper or are you getting dipped?" Ridge asked crossing his arms. He could feel the room stop what they were doing to watch the situation unfold.

Parvis seemed unfazed by the on lookers but a bit shaken from the man.

"I'm the man of the dance so I'm the dipper." He said a slight shake in his voice.

"I see and if he really tripped then wouldn't both of you be on the ground?" Ridge asked and heard the soft murmurs getting closer. Will seemed to shrink as Parvis visibly shook now.

"My hand slipped out of his. It was an accident I swear." Parvis said his eyes darting to the now on lookers.

"Alright I believe you Alex you are still new to this after all. How about this you try again ok?" Ridge the calm tone never leaving him.

"Right right."

"Ok everyone back to your practicing and be sure to double check both your grip and the comfort of your partner." He said turning watch Will look dejected standing up on his own. The rest of the class turned to leave as Ridge stood in the middle watch keeping the two in the corner of his eye. As he watched Parvis glanced around before trying the dip again. This time Ridge watched Parvis sweep his leg under Will's kicking it away. Instantly he letting him go. Ridge flinched seeing his head hit against the floor.

"Come on dummy what do you have two left feet?"

Slowly he moved to be behind Parvis grabbing him by the collar causing the man to squeak.

"Now see that I won't tolerate." He said calmly.

"Oh! Ridgedog my...my hand slipped again." Parvis squeaked. "R..right Strifey?"

Will just looked up at him wincing grabbing his head.

"Will go sit down for a bit. Drink some water ok?" Ridge asked gentler than before. He nodded slowly standing moving away.

"Now then as for you Alex I'm giving you the chance to apologize for making a racket and hurting one of our brightest students." Ridge said the icy tone finding its way through the calm.

"I...I will... I'll talk to Strifey..."

"No." Ridge cut in, "you are apologizing to me as your teacher."

"What why?"

"Because you are going nowhere close to him again. Now are you going to?" Ridge asked letting go of his collar.

"No. I did nothing that should make me apologize to you." Parvis said as the crowd started to form again.

"Ok then grab your stuff and leave."

"Wh...what?"

"Grab your stuff and leave. I don't want to see you in here again." Ridge repeated.

"You can't do that!" Parvis said angrily.

"Yes. I can. As of today, I run this studio and I believe you do not belong here. Now go and if I catch you I will call for force." He said calmly crossing his arms. "Now go."

Parvis quickly ran to his bag, grabbing it before hurrying out of the studio muttering under his breath. Ridge glanced around before sighing.

"As long as I'm your teacher I will not tolerate any sort of partner abuse.  Please treat your partner like you would your significant other." He said his voice gaining a calming notion once again.

The crowd dispersed once more as Ridge moved to the blond now taking a couple pills.

"Hey Strife you ok?" Will glanced up before rubbing his head.

"So to speak I suppose. Just don't know now. I'm partner less again." He said pulling a pair of shoes.

"You aren't quitting, are you?" Ridge asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't keep a partner. There's no point if I don't have one." Will said sighing. Ridge offered his hand to him.

"Be my partner then."


End file.
